Death Note Dark Souls
by YukiMaps
Summary: Han pasado casi dos años desde el final del caso Kira. Near recibe un extraño mensaje de alguien que dice ser L. Se encuentran, lo que les lleva a investigar un caso que es mucho mas grande de lo que piensan.
1. Introducción

**Capítulo 1**

El muchacho lanzó los dados una vez más, que rebotaron repetidamente sobre la mesa hasta detenerse en las cifras "3" y "5". Los miró fijamente, colocado con una pierna en el suelo y la otra sobre la silla, con una mano apoyada en la rodilla de la pierna levantada y la otra tocándose su revuelto pelo plateado. Se levantó y agarró los dados. Fue directo a su habitación, la cual tenía las paredes café claro, un suelo de madera con una alfombra blanca y azul, sobre la cual estaban unas cuantas figuritas de madera y un tablón de ajedrez rojo y negro. Dejo los dados en una caja llena de ellos al lado del escritorio. Cogió su portátil de la estantería. Bajó la persiana y apago las luces. Se sentó en su cama y abrió unos archivos en el ordenador, mientras se colocaba en su postura de siempre. Por algún motivo, adoraba estar a oscuras, y siempre fue muy solitario. Vestía una camisa blanca que le quedaba floja, unos vaqueros azules y unos calcetines blancos. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla, con sus grandes pupilas en los ojos grises del chico. Hace casi 1 año y medio que se resolvió el caso Kira, y en ese momento no estaba en ninguna investigación. Abrió su correo, no sin recibir una felicitación, porque que mañana cumplía 19 años. No le importaba mucho. Siempre tuvo un comportamiento "infantil" y nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Reviso la bandeja de entrada, y encontró un mail sin asunto. El correo era el siguiente:

_Hola N:_

_Por fin he tenido ocasión de entablar contacto contigo. Hace mucho que no te veo, la situación no me lo ha permitido, y creo que ya va siendo hora de reencontrarnos de nuevo. Sé que no me creerás, pero revisa los archivos que vas con el mail después de leer esto. Ahí viene todo, junto con la fecha de nuestro encuentro._

L

El corazón le dio un vuelco solo con leer la letra del remitente. Sus ojos brillaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo con su brillo azul, y la boca se le abrió ligeramente.

- No… es imposible… - Susurró entre la soledad de su cuarto.

Abrió los archivos que contenía el correo. El primero contenía su perfil completo, es cual había sido borrado de todos los archivos, y el segundo incluía una foto suya, con la fecha de dentro de dos días, a las 21:00 en las callejuelas del mismo edificio.

"No puede ser verdad, murió, pero solo L tendría acceso a esos datos… la última copia… pero todos los archivos fueron borrados junto a los del caso Kira. A no ser… que dejara copias de los elegidos en Manchester… En todo caso acudiré a la cita, no sin tomar mis precauciones. Es probable que sea una trampa, saben que no rechazaría una oportunidad de verle una vez más."

Cerró el portátil, lo colocó sobre el escritorio. Agarró la figurita de madera de L, y fue a su cama, Se quitó los calcetines y se tumbó, deliberando a la vez que miraba al techo y sujetaba la figura hecha por él. Cerró sus párpados y, casi sin darse cuenta, se durmió.


	2. Capítulo 1: Enigma

_Capítulo 2_

El sol comenzó a salir a lo lejos de la costa, y las gaviotas alzaron el vuelo en el puerto. Las chicas se levantaron e hicieron sus tareas, luego se vieron en su lugar de siempre. Ambas odiaban madrugar, por lo que solían quedar sobre las 12:10 y comer juntas. Dieron un paseo cerca del mar, ya que las dos vivían en una pequeña villa de la costa española, en Galicia. Se olía el aroma de la marea, que con las olas que escalaba las rocas. Llegaron al parque, cerca de la playa. Por la mañana no había casi nadie, ya que la heladería artesana estaba cerrada, así que la gente solía ir a comer directamente a la playa. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. Irene colocó su mochila en la hierba y se apoyó sobre ella, dejando caer su pelo marrón con reflejos rubios sobre la hierba, y miró a las hojas traspasadas por el sol que hacían brillar aún más sus ojos pistacho. Mientras, Lucía se apoyó sobre el tronco, moviendo hacia un lado su coleta color chocolate negro con reflejos rojizos, y cerró los ojos color caramelo a través de las gafas, liberando un suspiro:

Que calor… - dijo entre más suspiros.

Ya… además, todo está muy tranquilo últimamente.

Si, hace tiempo que no noto nada, pero tengo un mal presentimiento – respondió dudosa.

A mí tampoco me parece muy normal que todo se haya relajado tanto desde lo del caso Kira – Comentó Irene con la mirada perdida entre las ramas – Hace mucho que no… ya sabes…

Tuve que matar a uno hace dos semanas, durante el caso Kira las muertes pasaban desapercibidas.

Y dime, alguna novedad en Moaña?

Creo que si – Suspiró mientras se acomodaba – dicen que han comprado un edificio entero de 6 plantas un poco apartado.

¿Qué empresa?

Ni idea, por lo que se, puede que ni sea una empresa. Hay rumores de que lo compraron de forma anónima.

¿Anónima? – Preguntó Irene.

Sí, estoy intentando colarme en la base de datos, pero se ve que se han tomado muchas molestias… demasiadas.

Más vale prevenir que curar, pero en Cangas todo sigue normal, las reuniones se han vuelto muy aburridas.

Si, los líderes de la organización no tienes mucho que contar.

Siguieron hablando, hasta que se hizo tarde. Así paso el día hasta la noche del día siguiente. Eran las 20:04, o eso marcaba el reloj del centro de investigaciones, el cual Near no dejaba de mirar.

Near… ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – Preguntó uno de los dos agentes que hacían el turno de noche.

Por supuesto. El que sea que ha planeado esto sabe que es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Llevare micros y un botón de alarma – Bajó de nuevo la vista hacia sus piezas de lego – Ahora… ¿Te importa dejarme solo?

Claro.

Ambos agentes miraron a Near. Siempre había estado apartado, pero nunca de ese modo. Pasó el tiempo y llego el momento acordado. Preparó todo y se puso unos viejos tenis grises y negros. Abrió la puerta y hasta que uno de los agentes le detuvo.

Near… antes de nada, ten cuidado.

Sabes… ayer cumplí 19 años – Giró la cabeza y le miró con ojos apagados y cara de seriedad – podéis dejar de mirarme como el niño pequeño.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta sin decir nada. Era evidente, hasta él sabía que todo el asunto de L le ponía nervioso, como una fibra sensible. Nunca había dicho algo así. Llego al sitio acordado. Miraba disimuladamente a todas las direcciones y el reloj.

Hola N - dijo una voz a las espaldas de Near, este se giró y vio una silueta alta y ligeramente inclinada – cuanto tiempo.

¿Cómo puedo saber que eres realmente tú?

Veo que no has cambiado nada, como aquel chico apartado del orfanato, siempre jugando…

¿Pretendes ablandarme?

Bueno… - La figura dio un paso al frente, y se vio un chico alto, de pelo negro revuelto y piel blanca, con ojeras.

Comprenderás… Que después de lo que hemos visto, necesito más pruebas que una visual. – dijo seguro el muchacho.

Hace más de 5 años, durante mi investigación sobre el caso Kira, estaba investigando sobre una posible norma falsa, así que decidí comprobarlo yo mismo. Sabía que posiblemente moriría durante este caso. Y según una norma…

Si se escriben dos nombres a la vez, no tiene efecto.

Exacto. Por desgracia, no sabía en qué momento debía escribirlo, pero la muerte de Watari fue el momento idóneo. Luego tuve que fingir mi muerte y el resto es historia. También me sirvió para confirmar las sospechas sobre Yagami.

Entiendo. ¿Y porque has decidido quedar conmigo así de repente?

Primero, quiero recuperar mi nombre. Segundo…

Segundo… ¿Qué?

Verás – L suspiró – Tu sabes cómo acabaste en la Wammy's House?

La casa donde vivía se quemó, igual que mis padres – respondió con la mirada baja – ¿Por qué?

¿No te parece raro que un chico que vivía en la otra punta de Manchester acabe tan lejos? Por lo que sabemos, Watari te encontró, pero porque era tu tutor legal en eso momento.

¿Qué?

Si, Watari era tu abuelo, por lo tanto eres su nieto.

¿Que soy qué? – exclamó, definitivamente, Near se sentía preparado para todo menos esto. Ya sabía que L era directo, pero era la primera vez que le impactaba tanto.

Las pruebas lo confirman, igual que el hecho de que es mi tío abuelo, por lo tanto…

Somos familia, ¿Es a donde intentas llegar?

Si, y me he enterado se unas extrañas muertes cerca de la costa gallega, es España, las cuales no se han revelado – L miró fijamente a Near – ¿Quieres investigar este caso conmigo?

Por supuesto.

Genial, porque ya he alquilado un pequeño piso en una pequeña villa de Moaña, se ve que no hubo repercusión del caso Kira, es todo muy normal allí. Ven y te lo enseñaré – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Todo esto pasaba muy rápido, incluso para Near, ¿Familia, investigar juntos?

Por cierto… - preguntó L sin dejar de caminar.

¿Sí?

Muy ingenioso lo de lanzar el dinero por la ventana.

¿Tú crees? - preguntó, para él era como su ídolo.

Sí, pero me debes esos 2 millones.


	3. Capítulo 2: Conspiración

Capítulo 3

Lucía rompió el borde de pan que sobresalía de la bolsa que llevaba en el brazo y se lo llevó a la boca. Llegó a un banco de la plaza en frente de la tienda de gofres. Se sentó y revisó sus mensajes. Nada nuevo. Iba a levantarse, cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba. Miró a los lados, y vio a Irene saludándola a lo lejos, vino corriendo con una mochila de bandolera y una cámara en la mano:

Hola… no te vas a creer lo que he descubierto… - dijo entre suspiros mientras se sentaba.

Intenta contármelo sin ahogarte, ¿vale?

Haré lo que pueda… puff. Bueno, estaba haciendo las prácticas en el periódico, y eché un vistazo a los archivos privados. Resulta que ha habido 6 muertes en Galicia y alrededores, todas ellas similares a suicidios, pero sin ningún motivo aparente.

¿Suicidios? – preguntó Lucía.

Si, por ejemplo, un hombre de 22 años se pegó un tiro en la cabeza, pero acababa de casarse, no tenía motivo aparente para desear morir. Pero no se publicaron.

¿Y eso?

Eso es lo que más me chocó, alguien lo prohibió.

¿Quién?

El mismísimo L.

¿L? Eso es extraño… - susurró Lucía

Eso dije yo – comento Irene mientras se acomodaba en el banco - ¿Será por lo de Kira?

Seguramente, no creo que quiera que la gente piense que ha vuelto.

Y no solo eso, las muertes parecen seguir un patrón, van en línea y alternan entre chico y chica. Cada vez más cerca.

¿Y se sabe el lugar de la siguiente muerte?

Será una chica, y un 60% de posibilidades apuntan a Moaña.

Oh no… - suspiró Lucía

La ventaja es que podemos explorar más de cerca la muerte.

Un momento – exclamó Lucía – el piso de seis plantas.

¿Crees que ha sido L?

Ni idea, pero es una opción – se levanta – me tengo que ir, hablaremos luego.

¡Adiós!

Dicho esto Irene se fue a casa de revisar los archivos y Lucía fue a la estación de bus, ya que vivía en Moaña, pero sus tíos tenían una casa en Cangas a la que iba a menudo los fines de semana. Se pasó todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, y vio un avión que iba a comenzar a descender. Lo que no sabía era que en este estaba el mismo L, mirando por la ventana sentado sobre las puntas de los pies a la vez que comía unas fresas. A su lado estaba Near, también en su postura de siempre, resolviendo un cubo de rubick.

Deberías animarte un poco – dijo L mientras le ofrecía una fresa a Near.

No gracias, estoy bien- respondió mirando a la fresa.

Como quieras – se llevó la fruta a la boca – la gente que aquí no está acostumbrada a los disturbios, y no tenemos demasiado personal, así que… tendremos que actuar un poco.

Si es lo que hay que hacer para resolver el caso.

Tómatelo como una nueva experiencia, tienes que aprender a entrar en contacto con la gente.

Ser sociable no es una de mis habilidades.

Quien sabe, quizá hagas un amigo. Según las pruebas, la siguiente muerte casi seguro será una mujer.

Aun así – movió una pieza en un leve giro de muñeca y resolvió el cubo, el cual se quedó mirando fijamente con sus ojos sin brillo – ¿quieres arriesgarte?

Sí. Tú y yo estamos juntos en esto, lo que a mí me pase seguramente también te pasará a ti.

Compartimos el mismo destino.

Además, aun me debes ese dinerillo.

Near se abrochó el cinturón y guardó el cubo, preguntándose si realmente estaba bromeando. El aterrizaje se realizó sin problemas y los recogieron un coche privado. El viaje hasta Moaña no tuvo complicación, como se esperaba. Se instalaron en 2 habitaciones comunicadas en el último piso. La entrada te llevaba a un pequeño salón con las habitaciones a los lados. L deshizo la maleta y sacó un trozo de pastel de una mochila y se sentó en la cama con la tele puesta. Near cerró las persianas y se puso a hacer un puzle justo después de deshacer todo el equipaje. También encendió la tele, no había estado muchas veces en el país y quería enterarse de todo y practicar el idioma.

¿Quieres algo para comer? – dijo L desde la puerta de Near.

No, estoy bien.

No has comido nada desde la comida y es muy tarde. Mañana comenzaremos a investigar, así que será mejor que comas algo y me ayudes a revisar unos archivos.

Está bien… - respondió mientras se levantaba.

Pasaron 1 hora revisando los historiales de los ciudadanos mientras L terminaba el pastel y Near comía un poco de pasta. Aunque no fuera algo excesivamente anormal, L sentía… que todo lo sonaba demasiado. Near, por otro lado, intentaba adaptarse a trabajar con más gente. Pero, en todo, ambos sentían que algo más pasaba en este caso.


End file.
